Shadows and Light
by ArchAngelCayta
Summary: Sigyn Arcayna Cainson, the daughter of Odin's strongest general; has come to live with at the palace of Asgard. No one knows the shadow inside of her 'Angrboda' or what she is capable of. Not even the man she would someday call "Husband' LokiXOC pre Thor and TTDW R&R Rated T for now until I know what will happen
1. Prologue

Shadows and Light

Sigyn Arcayna Cainson, the daughter of Odin's strongest general; has come to live with at the palace of Asgard. After the sudden death of her father and her brothers, she has come to be raised as a true asgardian. However No one, except Odin, knows the shadow inside of her 'Angrboda' or what she is capable of. Not even the man she would be tricked into calling "Husband'

Prologue

" _You have two sides of you, my dearest daughter, one is good and one is bad. You must be careful of those sides my dearest, for if the darkest side consumes you, there will be nothing to stop you from tearing the ones you love apart."_

This is what I was told through my childhood. It's like having two different personalities, the good (the Sigyn) and the bad (who recognizes as Angrboda) since both names have never truly appealed to me, I am known by my friends and my loved ones, as Cayna, the Daughter of Cain. My father was a general in Odin's army, and before the death of my father in a great battle, I was promised to the house of Odin. I never knew my mother. I never knew what she was, that was the dirty secret that everyone kept from me.

My story does not begin with my birth that will be revealed in time. No, my story begins when I came to the house of Odin, when I came to live with his family. I was now an orphan, my father was killed in battle, and I was alone. Odin found me with rags and my dark hair was tangled. The moment that he looked me into the eyes; only one thing escaped his lips "There is something inside of you that you cannot control. Isn't that right, little one?"

My fear was that he would kill me . The terror in my eyes showed it. Instead, Odin held me in a cape, my six year old form shaking in fear as he swooped me away to Asgard "Frigga, come here wife, I brought her home."

Within the castle a woman with long flowing blonde hair and blue eyes seemed to float into the room. Her dress waved behind her. Her smile was kind as she looked at my small form. She looked down at me "You poor thing, you must be terrified. The daughter of Cain."

I dipped my head under the cape and shivered in fear. Odin handed me off to her gently. He walked off to a guard and gave him an order "Send off for my sons, they need to meet their new sister." Frigga held me tightly "Don't worry little sweetheart, you will be alright in my arms. I will not let anything happen to you."

Her warm touch helped to melt me into her arms and feel some comfort. The doors opened and two boys ran into the room. A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes and a boy with dark hair and green eyes. Frigga very carefully set me on the ground but I clung to her dress and hid behind them. She looked at me and gave me another look of pity. "Loki, Thor. Come here my boys."

The two walked over to her. The blonde haired boy boomed with a smile and his loud voice echoed through the room "Did she show, is she here?"

I trembled at his voice and squealed with fear and ducked behind Frigga's cape. The feeling to defend myself started to course through my veins. Frigga noticed and looked at me with some surprise. Then, she smiled with some pity. "Yes, Thor she has arrived, she is terrified, so I ask you to be careful and tender with her."

I watched the dark haired boy carefully make his way around to me to look at me. He could tell that I was afraid; His eyes looked at me with a slight and careful smile "My name is Loki."

I looked at him shyly and he ducked down to me so that his ten year old, towering frame didnt frighten me as much "May I ask what your name is; little princess?"

Carefully, I mumbled "Sigyn Arcayna Cainson. But my father calls me Cayna."

"Then that is what I shall call you that as well, Cayna. Do you like magic?"

I nodded sheepshly. He offered his hands to me and smiled a little wider "Come with me, I will show you."

As soon as I found the trust in Loki. I walked over into the corner of the throne room. I could still hear what they were saying, it was so quiet. Frigga and Odin watched me leave "Is she alright?"

Odin didn't reply, he walked to his thrown to sit down "Cain warned me about the risks of taking her. I will find a way to control her in the end."

"Is there a way to do it?"

"She may need a sealing spell. I will leave that to you if you want that control."

Frigga nodded "The last thing we need is for her to hurt anyone, especially herself."

Odin was watching me as Loki was showing me the little bit of magic he knew. "She already has so much power already. The Angrboda is strong inside of her, it will be hard to seal it, but it needs to be done. If Loki finds out his true nature and then her true nature, i fear the power that the two of them will have."

"So you do not plan on having them marry?"

"I doubt it."


	2. Chapter 1

Shadows and Light

So I am thinking about using this story for a writing competition this year. I would appreciate it if you guys let me know if it's worthy of it. Thank you so much!

Chapter1

I grew up within the House of Odin as the daughter. I learned Frigga's magic and had magic of my own that was able for me to obtain. Frigga had sealed the dark side of me when I was six years old. Every year around this time I was given a sealing to keep the monster inside of me contained. Years have now gone by and I have advanced into womanhood and now, here I stand, woman, warrior and Goddess of Asgard.

I smiled when I saw the bifrost open at the edge of Asgard. They had returned home "Mother! They're home! Loki and Thor are back!"

Frigga looked up from her book and smiled at me "Then I would suggest that you go meet them. You have been waiting there all morning, I was afraid you were going to burst."

My smile brightened and I quickly took off down the hallway and out the door. I ran past the throne room where Odin was waiting "What is your hurry child?"

"They are home. Loki and Thor." I said, not stopping.

I wasn't always this bright, I wasn't always smiling. I had my difficulties as I grew into womanhood. My control over my magic was difficult. Many of nights I had nightmares that would cause my brothers to come to my room to save me, or Frigga to come and hold me. Odin was careful with me, however he was not a father to me like I considered Frigga my mother. When I learned magic and I learned to control it.

The doors opened and I bolted down the hallway. The bright smiles of Thor and Loki were greeting me. "Sister!" Thor's booming voice called as he wrapped his strong arms around me, squeezing me tightly, picking me up off of the ground and spinning me "Thor! Welcome home brother!"

He put me down on the ground, I was dizzy after the spin that Thor caused. I turned to look at Loki, his bright green eyes sparkled, and he quietly smiled at me and wrapped his arms around me, kissing my cheek "Hello Cayna. How beautiful you look."

I grinned at him "I have missed you, Loki." I looked at my brothers "I missed both of you."

We walked together to the throne room. Loki taking my arm. Loki and I were the closer of the two of my brothers. We were taught together, I was always together, where you would see one, and you would see the other. We walked into the throne room to meet Odin and Frigga. Frigga greeted her sons with a hug and a kiss on the cheek "Welcome home my sons."

I let go of Loki and stood next to Frigga "My boys, how was your newest conquest?"

"It was well received father." Thor said. "It was found well."

Loki, who was standing closer to us whispered "After you came storming in with your hammer."

Frigga and I both tried to suppress a smirk and we exchanged glances. Odin looked at the two of us and gave us a warning. "My son's I have news for the both of you. While you were gone I had some strong decisions to make. I had to make the decision on who was going to take over the trone. I have made the decision."

We looked at Odin with our hearts in our throats. I secretly hoped that Loki would receive the Throne. He wasn't the kind of person to go into battle without a plan. He wasn't the kind to go in swinging. Odin stood up "I have chosen for Thor to ascend the throne as the all father."

The disappointment showed in Mine, Frigga and Loki's faces. I looked at Loki and his shoulders slumped slightly. Odin looked at him "You will have your gift from me, Loki."

With that, he waved us away, leaving just Odin and Thor in the room. Frigga and I exchanged glances and she pointed for me to follow Loki, who was making his way out of the throne room "You are the only one that can calm him now. Go, make sure he doesn't cause harm to himself, or anyone around him." I nodded and I quickly ran to catch up to Loki, whose pace had intensified down the hall toward his chamber.

I made it shortly behind him and closed the door behind me, sealing it with a spell. He made no notion of knowing that I was in the room. Instead he vented to, what he believed was an empty room "I cannot believe this. My brother, the oaf, not the wiser of the two of us! I am the more planned of the two."

I walked over and sat down in the corner of the room, watching him pace. His movements were sharp, his eyes sparking with hostility.

I summoned up whatever courage I had and whispered gently "I didn't realize that you even wanted the throne."

He jumped slightly, finally realizing my presence in the room "Where did you come from?"

I gave him a look of pity and surprise "Even as strong as my perfume is?" I said, trying to make a joke, though from what I could tell, he would have none of it. I sat forward in the chair and sighed "I followed you in."

He walked to the door and I interrupted his steps "The door is sealed…I made sure of it."

He turned and looked at me "You are a tricky one yourself."

I smiled and looked down at the floor "I had an excellent tutor."

He walked over and sat in front of me, taking my hands in his and smiling "What have I done in this life to deserve such fidelities?"

I gripped his hand gently "I don't know. You must have done something right."

A sudden pain gripped my chest and I jumped, letting out a slight cry of pain. Loki looked at me with surprise "Are you alright?" He asked, becoming slightly alarmed. Trying not to alarm him further, I nodded "I'm fine, I must have pulled a muscle or something."

"That cry came out as more than a pulled muscle."

I stood in front of him, letting my hands fall in front of him "I promise you, Loki. I'm fine."

I never told Loki about Agrboda, I didn't want him to worry, and I didn't want him to fear. Though I think, somehow, Loki laughed at fear.

I dreamed about that side of me sometimes; wrapping her arms… my arms… around him, kissing his jawline, neck, and chest; saying that he would belong to her. I dreamed that he enjoyed her…my…skin as it turned cold against his hands. That is what scared me the most.

Loki stood to look at me "Cayna…." His hands touched my face and it was almost cold to the touch. I took his hand and entwined my fingers in his "Are you alright now?" I asked, hoping that the anger that had consumed him had managed to calm. He nodded "you always manage to do that, you have a calming effect on me."

The pain erupted again but this time I tried to hide it with a smile "I care about you Loki. Believe it or not. I do care."

He leaned in and kissed my forehead, a smile playing on his lips. I smiled "Alright, I am going to go. I need to talk to Mother before the feast tonight. You might want to rest up. You're going to be required to dance with me." I said with a smile

He returned the smile and nodded "Since I don't have a choice in the matter."

As soon as the door closed behind me I leaned against the wall for comfort and grabbed my chest. My vision was blurry, and the sudden feeling of anger caught me. I became cold and like my insides were hardening. I looked at my hands and saw that they were beginning to take on a blue tint "Oh no."

I hurried down the hallway toward the library, where I knew Frigga would be. She liked to take an hour of personal time in the library then. She was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. She looked up at me and saw the panic in my face, seeing immediately that something was wrong. "Are you having any pain, little one?"

I nodded and looked at her with some concern. "What's happening to me?" She shook her head "Come forward, I had a feeling that this would happen. What scares me more is that the pain is coming more frequent."

I walked over to her and she pressed her hands over my chest "Be still."

A sudden wave crashed into me and knocked the wind out of me. My heart slammed against my chest, pounding hard. My muscles tensed in waves causing me to shutter. Light burst through my back into the air. Frigga held onto me and I, unconsciously, gripped at her shoulders. My eyes shot to hers and the sudden red glow illuminated everything I saw. Hate coursed through my veins and a deep voice erupted from my lips " _You cannot contain me forever crone! The girl belongs to me, and so does your son!"_

Then my muscles began to relax, and my heartbeat began to lighten. My legs buckled and I fell to the floor, taking Frigga with me. Uncontrollable emotions flooded me and I began crying. "Oh mother, I am so sorry!"

She hushed me "It's alright darling. You're alright. Hush now sweetheart."

My muscles hurt and my head was swimming and my nerves were shot. "Come on darling. You need rest."

I suddenly realized that there was another body in the room I looked over my shoulder. Our mother followed my gaze to see Thor standing in the doorway "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Thor, it would seem that Cayna had a horrible time sleeping last night. Would you be ase kind as to help me carry her to her chamber to rest?"

I suddenly felt his arms wrap under me and lift me off of the ground "She's cold."

Frigga nodded "It's been a long day."

I looked up at Thor as he carried me to my chamber, as he sat me down gently on the bed, I tried to smile gently "Thank you brother. I will be alright, I just need to rest for a while."

Thor looked worried, but he smiled in reply, moving my hair from my face and tucking me into the bed and I quickly drifted off to sleep.

 _The mirrored image of my eyes looked at me, red like blood from edge to edge, my dark hair carrying a crimson tint and my lips black as night. I looked at myself and shuttered. This was Angrboda, my sorrow "You seem week little Sigyn. Maybe I should calm your tension for a while.'_

 _I stepped away from her "No, I will manage."_

 _"_ _You cannot contain me forever." She growled "Just think, I can get you everything that you possibly desire, and even more. You want power, you want the thrown, and I can even get you the man that you love most…"_

 _I glared at her "You won't lay a hand on him."_

 _"_ _You think you can stop me?! He is a very handsome man, very…full…don't you agree."_

 _I blushed at the innuendo but pursed my lips "I don't want him that way."_

 _"_ _Oh Please!" She scoffed "You really think I believe that lie?! You want him in every way possible, every way imaginable. You and I both know that. After all, little one, I am you."_

 _I cocked an eyebrow "You think that you can provide me with his needs. Or is it you that wants him wrapped up in your sheets."_

 _"_ _Does it matter? Both of us would be feeling the pleasure." She said with a wicked smile "Just imagine it, his hands tangled in your hair, your legs wrapped around his, and his mouth on every part of you, ravishing every curve and crevice of your body…"_

 _"_ _Enough!" I growled "You are not me. You live inside of me. I will keep you contained, and you will not control me."_

 _"_ _You cannot hold back what you really are."_

 _"_ _And what is that exactly?" I said defensively "You and I both know that father never told us, except that we were Asgardian, like he was."_

 _"_ _Maybe you should ask the man that has been caring for you all these years." She suggested harshly, "It's time that you know. Now, you better wake up, we have company._

The knock on my chambers caused me to jump from the bed. "Who is it?"

"It's me Milady, Arah, your mother sent me to help you get ready." A small voice said from the other side of the door. I rubbed my eyes and sighed before kicking my legs over the side of the bed and making my way over the door. "Come in." I grumbled sleepily. The little red headed woman looked at me nervously and I smiled gently "Don't just stand there little one, come in."

She did and I closed the door "So tell me, what I am going to look like when I am all done?" I asked with a grin

"I thought I would curl your hair and put it in a layered way in the back, and then of course, add your headband." She suggested

"I like that Idea greatly, it will go well with my dress." I said pointing to the white one-shouldered dress that reached the floor.

'That will look beautiful on you Milady, especially when you walk with Thor."

I knew better than that. That was the plan was for Loki and Frigga to walk together in line, and Thor to escort me. However, Thor, having the bigger ego than the rest of the family, even Odin, wanted to make his entrance unforgettable. "Thank you Arah, I appreciate that." I took a seat at the make-up table and she got to work on my hair "Please do not forget to freeze it, unfortunately my hair is so thick that any curl possible doesn't stay."

"Yes, milady."

I heard the door open behind us and I looked into the mirror to see Loki step through "Well, she's awake."

"I just woke up." I said tiredly "I would think you would be ready by now."

"No, I, myself just woke up." He said with a smile "I received a note from our father saying that he has a surprise announcement for us. He will make the announcement after we are all gathered."

"In front of all Asgard?"

"It would seem. It will be a surprise to everyone."

I blinked and nodded "Alright. Then. Thank you for telling."

He bowed his head and took his leave. Arah looked at me "Prince Loki seems to be cold this evening."

"It has been a long day." I stated as I began putting on make-up for the evening.

I shifted uncomfortably and shifted my dress skirt for the millionth time tonight. I stood on the other side of the throne room doors, sighing with impatience, I hated these things. Then checked my headband. "You keep trying to fix yourself and you're going to make a mess." I turned around and smiled "Then fix me dear Loki, for I don't think I shall ever be satisfied with this outfit."

Thor and Loki both walked down the hallway Loki wearing the helm he had with the long curved horns. And Thor holding his helm. "Nonsense milady Cayna, you look much too beautiful to fix." He said, leaning into kiss my cheek. Thor did the same "You look beautiful. Mother always did say that you could pull off white."

I shrugged my shoulders "Speaking of which; where is our mother?"

"She is watching for guests to arrive." Thor replied "are you feeling better sister?"

Loki looked at me with caution "Were you ill?"

I shook my head. "I was just tired and needed rest. I was so excited for you two to return home that I had over extended myself. I promise you, I am fine."

Loki kept his eyes fixed on mine. Thor, who seemed tense said "I am going to go for a walk."

"Are you nervous Thor?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" He stated walking off.

Loki and I were left alone "You know you shouldn't lie to the God of Lies." He said, looking at the door

I smirked "You're the God of Mischief, Loki."

"It was because of that pain that you had earlier today wasn't it?"

"Loki." I breathed, however he interrupted me "Cayna….what happened to you?"

"I don't know." I mumbled

"Cayna…." He warned

"I don't know!" I snapped "If I did know I would tell you, but I don't."

He took me by the shoulders and made me look at him "You know I can't help you if you don't tell me."

"I can't seem to help myself because I don't know what it is." I stated. "I will talk to Odin, after tonight. I promise."

Before he could say something else, Frigga flowed into the room and smiled "There you two are. Where is your brother?" She said, asking Loki

"I don't know."

"I am fairly certain that he is going to make his own appearance, on his own." I replied "You know how he is."

"Well you can't be escorted yourself." She replied

I smiled "Don't worry about that mother, I will be fine." The doors opened "It isn't like my honor is at stake, I am the adopted daughter, after all." I said with a grin. "Now, go make your appearances." I said, shooing them off. I watched the two of them and sighed "Thanks alot Thor. A gentlemen you are not."


	3. Chapter 2

The door opened and the guard called out my name "Lady Cayna and…." When he saw I was alone I shook my head "He will be along shortly. In his own time."

I walked down the walkway, my hands clasped in front of me and I smiled, though it was more out of embarrassment 'God Thor, why."

I kept my eyes on Odin, who was sitting comfortably in his throne; he saw that I was alone and his shoulders dropped in disappointment that Thor wasn't with me. Frigga sighed and rolled her eyes, thinking the same thing that I was. I suddenly watched as Loki, who had just finished walking Frigga, leave the line to run up to me and take my arm, I looked at him in surprise and took his arm, there was a cool air to him as we walked down the stairs and into the throne room. "What are you doing?" I asked under my breath.

"Saving you embarrassment." He whispered with a small smile "Smile my dearest, you're not alone."

He escorted me to the throne and took his place where he was standing. I bowed my head in respect. "Lady Cayna, you look beautiful this evening."

"Thank you All father." I replied and he motioned for me to stand next to Frigga. When I did, Frigga looked down at me "Somedays I wish I had girls." And whispered

I snickered slightly "That doesn't mean they would be any better."

"Gods." She said causing me to smile "Well, you raised one of them right. At least Loki came to get me."

"He has grown up since the first time we had to do these silly appearances."

The memory popped up in my head from when I first came to stay in the house of Odin. I knew that Loki had been one to use magic for trickery. During one appearance Loki, who was (In his mind) forced to walk me everywhere I went (I wasn't happy about it either. While Loki and I do like each other there is such thing as too much), and to get me away from him for at least a few moments, he slithered three snakes across my feet. I screamed so loud that I broke Odin's goblet.

Frigga and I smiled at each other until the doors at the end finally flew open and Thor made his appearance.

"My son. How wonderful of you to grace us with your presence."

"I apologize father."

"You should be apologizing to your sister, whom you left to be escorted by herself."

Thor gave a sarcastic smile "She is an adult, father, almost four hundred years old, and she has been independent until now. I knew she wouldn't get lost."

I rolled my eyes "Its alright father, his ego is bigger than this room."

Thor glared at me for a moment. And Odin saw it happening "None the less, apologize to your sister."

Thor sighed, we acted like a children on many occasions, this was nothing new. He turned to me and kneeled down in front of me "My dearest sibling, I do apologize for leaving you unattended for ceremony."

While it was a back handed, I took it "Thank you brother, all is forgiven in this realm."

"Excellent. Now. Cayna…I wish for you to step forward my dear. I have an announcement for you."

Thor, this time, walked over and took my arm and walked me infront of the throne. I kneeled down and bowed my head. Loki was standing right next to me and I made a quick eye contact with him before saying "What is it that you wish to tell me, allfather?"

"I have decided, after a long thought, that you will marry. I have arranged for you to follow in the footsteps of your mother, and you will marry one of my best generals." He held out a hand and a wide man with broad shoulders and chest stepped forward, he had dark eyes and blonde hair. a scar running across his face and nose "Theoric. Is one of the best. Not as good as your father I am afraid, but I believe that this is a good match."

I stiffened and looked to Frigga, who was just as stiff as I. Loki glared at him, I had always secretly hoped, and assumed, that I would marry Loki. He was, after all, the only man that understood and cared. "Well, child, what do you think of the match?"

Theoric looked down at me and kissed my hand "Milady."

I looked at him slightly but saw something in his eyes. A flash of something that I had seen before, when I was a child…before my father was killed. The thought of something evil…something…wrong. I was, however, powerless to fight the match. "Whatever your highness wants, then I shall not fight. I will be the faithful."

Odin smiled at my fidelity "Then you shall be married within a fortnight.

Loki was about to step forward but I held my hand to stop him. I couldn't stop what Odin wanted, I knew that. In the back of my head I heard the deepened voice of my other identity _"You're weak, this man is about as cocky as Apollo and you are going to marry him. I would have slit his throat."_

The thought crossed my mind to take Loki's dagger and actually do it….I clenched my hand to restrain myself. _"Looks like you're thinking about it…If you don't want to do it…then I will happily take over."_

I blinked and saw red outlines across everyone's body, seeing their body heat. I blinked back the thought and pushed her back into the back of my head. 'I will handle this….' I thought to her

 _If you say so, darling, just remember, I have more of a streak than you do."_

Everyone was escorted into the ball room of the palace. Theoric took it upon himself to escort me, but I noticed that his intentions were not to join the party, but to get me alone. Before I could react, I was pulled away from everyone and roughly pressed up against the wall. I winced as my back hit the wall. "Let's be clear about one thing, _Darling_." His words hissed against me "I am only doing this because Odin gave me a healthy reward to take you. A strong title, wealth, and the closeness of the allfather. He told me all about you. What you are." He hissed against my ear as he gripped my hips tightly causing me to cry out in pain. I gritted my teeth "Well that's good, maybe you can tell me what I am." I said

He ignored the comment and his large hands gripped my ribcage and I felt them bruise "If you or that other part of you…decides to slit my throat…just remember who I am…are we understood?"

I was still confused at what Odin told him I was. He ground a hip hard against me "Understood?" He growled

"Yes."

The pain of my hips, and waist were starting to swell _I told you that he needs his throat slit._ "Cayna…come along honey." Frigga commanded. I gave a slight sigh of relief when I heard her call. Theoric, wanting to make a good impression, quickly let me go. Frigga saw a glimpse of what I had taken place but not enough to see that I was clearly shaken and she gave me a look of worry. I ran up to her and she walked with me "Are you alright?"

I shook my head "Did you know about this?" I asked her

This time, she shook her head "I knew nothing about it, or I would have tried to stop it. I don't trust a man like him."

The whole dinner, I was deep in thought. So focused that I didn't eat much, I drank more than anything. I looked at Odin once and a whole who was at the center of the table at the head of the room. Frigga was next to him on the Right, eating just as much as I was, then Thor next to her. On the left of Odin, Loki sat next to his father, than me. I looked down at my plate "You barely touched it. If you drink any more you're not going to be able to stand."

I took a deep breath and looked up at Loki who was staring at me with question. "You're distracted." It was a statement, not a question. "Just deep in thought." I said. "I had a hard hit this evening."

"Yes, so it would seem" He looked down at my shoulder where a bruise was starting to form, a hand print. He leaned over and grazed it. I flinched slightly "I am alright, I…wasn't paying attention and I hit the doorway."

He knew I was lying. Before he could question it "Milady." The deep voice of Theoric interpreted us and Loki sighed at sat back away from me. "Yes, milord?"

"I was wondering if I could have a dance."

"Surely you will be dancing plenty with her when you are married." Loki said gruffly. I looked at him with warning "I can grant your request milord." I said standing. Theoric took my hand roughly and pulled me out to the middle of the room, wrapping a strong arm around my waist and holding me tightly enough that I couldn't breathe "For a minute there I thought you were going to deny me. But you are one of Fidelity aren't you!" He growled

"Yes..." I said. I looked at the table where Loki was staring at me. Theoric gripped my hip harder than before and I jumped slightly. If looks could kill, Theoric would have fallen down into ash. I watched as Loki stood up and whispered at Thor. Thor quickly made eye contact with me and I gave him a look to ask for help, he didn't see it at first. "Your brothers won't save you darling!" Theoric said "Odin has already let me know that you are mine."

He moved his hand to the side of my neck forcing me to look at him and gripped my neck hard. I winced Thor, this time, seemed to see it, he came up to us "Do you mind if I cut in?" He said with a smile "It seems to me that I owe her a couple of dances for forgetting her earlier this evening."

This was the time that I secretly thanked him. Theoric wasn't about to let go. Thor, on the other hand, took me by the arms and held onto me "Are you alright?"

I was about to start crying but held back "Thor, I can't do this…I can't marry him."

He noticed the bruises that were beginning to form on my neck and arms we have to talk to Father."

"You know better than that!" I hissed, "His words are final."

 _Maybe you better ask Odin exactly what you are before you slit his throat._

'Stop talking about slitting his throat.' I growled in my head. I blinked and the red began to show in outlines as I looked at Thor.

Thor looked at me with pity "The most you can do and tell him what he was doing to you."

The music stopped and Theoric was heading toward me. Loki suddenly ran up and took hold of me and spun me. He leaned into me "It's alright."

"I need to talk to Odin..where is he?"

"He headed toward the throne room." He looked me deep in the eyes "Cayna, your eyes…"

I blinked again and the outline of red left his form. I shuttered with a powerful rage.

"Walk me to the throne room. Make sure that he doesn't follow."

He did as I said and walked with me. Theoric gritted his teeth as we walked out. I looked at Loki and stopped him "I need to talk to him alone."

"What?" Loki demanded "You are in danger of being hurt by that…"

"I know. And I am going to talk to him, but there is something else that I need to ask him. Thank you."

I leaned in and kissed Loki on the mouth gently his breath was warm against my face as I pulled away. He was speechless "The first time that I left the God of Lies and Mischief speechless…I must be gaining a touch."

I slowly disappeared into the throne room. Odin was facing away from me his cape draped across the throne. "I was wondering when you and I would have time to talk my dear."

I held my head high "I think it's time that you and I have a talk, just you and I."

He turned and looked at me, His eye gleamed with curiosity "Oh?"

I nodded, summoning a chair from across the room for me to sit in. I took a seat in front of him and looked at him. When I was a child I thought of him a hero, a grand sun for me to sit in his light. Now I looked upon him with anger, and my body grew cold toward him. "Are you questioning my decision to marry you to another man other than Loki?"

I shook my head "No, I am questioning the words that he spoke to me in the harshest tones I have ever heard." I leaned forward slightly "You told him what I was. Since you seem to be so loose lipped about it…Why don't you go ahead and tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"What am I!" I snapped

He looked at me calmly "You are the adopted daughter of the allfather and the princess Sigyn Arcayna Cainson, an Asgardian the Goddess of Faith and fidelity."

"But something else lies inside of me. Something dark…something evil what is it?"

He didn't speak, instead he looked down at me with some disappointment. I didn't give up. I pressed farther "What am I?!"

He looked me deep in the eyes and jutted his chin out "You are half frost giantess."


	4. Chapter 3

Shadows and Light Chapter 3

This is kind of a romantic chapter…no sex…just cute smut lol. Enjoy! Please review J

I was frozen in my seat as he stepped down in front of me "What?"

He looked down at me and sighed "You are not hard of hearing, girl. That I know of you."

The thought went through my head and I was reeling with sudden despair "Why did no one tell me of this?"

'Because your father wanted to protect you."

"And what? For me to marry another Asgardian you would breed the other half out of me?!" The fury sent a wave through me. In the back of my head I heard my evil half chuckle " _Demand the Truth!"_ I stood up to him "My mother was a frost giant wasn't she?"

"She was. A woman of pure evil such as her was a dangerous thing for your father. She seduced him, transforming and hiding as one of our own within Asgard. Your father was, at first, weary of your mothers actions, not realizing that the suspicious woman was in fact, a spy for Laufey. She became pregnant, bore your brother, and you. Your brother had been born of Asgaurd. But you carried the frost giant gene. Your father recognized this and saw your mother for what she really was.

"Your father told me what she was and we went to arrest her, but we found her in your home, holding you in her arms, her own magic being sent into you, her evil. The darkness of your mother rests inside of you. Your mother died that night, the night that you were sealed with her evil. Your father and I had the evil part of you sealed tightly into you..."

'The rune on the back of my neck' I thought. Odin went on

"Frigga has contained it, but it would seem, from the look in your eyes, your going to have to learn to contain it on your own…or Theoric will, when you marry him."

 _Ask him about the night he found you_

That sparked something inside of me… "And the night you found me…it wasn't a frost Giant that killed them was it?"

Odin looked down to the floor "It wasn't." He stated.

"It was me." The realization came over me "That evil part of me…Angrboda…she took over and…killed my father and brother."

"You lost control. You were young."

"But I am still a monster am I not?! I killed my own family!" the red rings of rage showed up in my eyes again "And no ne bothered to tell me or teach me how to control it!"

The energy suddenly burst out of me and before I could stop a large ice spike appeared and embedded itself in the wall. I glared at him "How do I stop it?"

 _You cant_ ,

"You can only control it when you can control your anger, and your emotions…something you never could do."

I glared at him "And by me marrying another?"

"It was an agreement between Theoric and I, nothing more."

"Then are you aware that he is his own evil?" I revealed the bruises on my arms

"He doesn't know his own strength…you will marry him."

I couldn't believe it. I suddenly gritted my teeth "Then you, my dear allfather, are a fool, and you are as cold to me as an adopted daughter as that ice spike I just embedded into the wall. I will do as you ask, I will marry him…but I will do it under my terms, and I shall forever hate you for what you have done."

I lifted my dress and headed out of the throne room, leaving the old man to wallow. I went to my chamber where Arah was cleaning. "Arah, your excused for the night, send word to my mother that I was ill and that I do apologize."

"Yes milady and a note from the Prince Loki was left." She said handing it to me before taking her leave

I took it from her and looked at it, it only said three words

 _Talk to Me._

" _Well, seems he fancies a night with a half frost giant. This could be good._

"I don't remember asking your opinion" I said outloud

" _And I don't remember sealing my work into a pretentious royal brat but that seemed to happen."_

I wondered if I could summon her in a magic form and she chuckled _Are you sure you want to do that? After all what kind of evil could I start?_

"Not a very big evil if I can wave my hand and you disappear. Now, I will make you adeal, since you and I both don't seem to care for Odin at the moment, I will let you into a smoke form, momentarily. If you say or do anything that I don't like, you go back in my head…do we understand?"

 _I don't usually make deals with such annoyances, but under the circumstances that I havent seen the outside world except through your dull eyes…I will take that deal."_

I took a deep breath and let her come forward through my hands and into a smoke filled cloud. It was a slow emerge but I managed it. She had dark hair and blood red eyes, her skin the dark cobalt blue with the markings of a Jotun on the face. Her and I shared a mirrored image. "So…this is the thing that my mother sealed inside of me? I guess I could look worse." I said. She sneered and took a seat at the foot of my bed " _And you could be a lot nicer t the woman who has given you most of the power for all f these years."_

I rolled my eyes "I am only talking to you now because I am not going to let you take over my body. I may be angry, and I may be furious, but I am not going to kill the people I love." I walked over to my closet and stripped off my dress, looking at her slightly. She stared at my naked form as I slipped into a long silk nightgown and robe. _"How about the man who disrespected you by putting those bruises on you?"_ She sat back " _I guess if you wanted love bruises you could have gone to Loki._

"Again…I don't remember asking you. Now..let me ask you this…Are you my mother?"

She burst out laughing as if I made a joke " _Not at all. I am simply the frost giant side of you. Mother simply slipped her dark magic inside of you and..well, some of her evil murderous tendencies. She was very talented. She didn't manage to get all of the evil inside of you before Odin killed her. I would think of you as bipolar but….I am afraid that isnt a proper word…you are just suppressing me until the time is right._

I sighed with frustration at her temptations "Is there any way to get rid of you?"

" _yes..you can make a clone of you and let you free…or you can just let me take over you…any other way I don't care for._

I waved my hand and she disappeared _You can't suppress me forever. I am, after all, one that brings sorrow_

I looked at Loki's note one more time and made the decision. I made my way out of the chambers and down the hallway. Until I found the doorway in the dark and knocked. I heard shuffling from the other side "Who is it?"

"It's me." I replied

The door opened slightly and Loki's eyes emerged, glowing, it's seamed, in the dark. "Come in." He said, "Is everything alright?"

I was quiet for a moment, biting at my thumb nail as I was deep in thought. Loki was the only person that I felt I could tell.

"Cayna!"

I looked at him and the tears began to well up "Loki…I can't do this. I can't marry him." He walked over to me and took hold f me gently "What did he do to you?"

I slowly slipped the robe off of me and showed him the hand prints on my arms. He looked at me with worry and I showed him the bruises that were large and black on my hips. "Odin told him what I was. Then I found out."

He moved a piece of my dark hair out of my face "What is it?"

I looked at him "Loki…I am half frost giant…my mother sealed her evil inside of me….I killed my own family." I told him everything, the story of my mother, the story that Odin gave me. All of this as I slowly broke down into tears. I looked at him and suddenly cried out "Please don't leave me."

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. "I can't believe that he has done this to you. Suppressed you for so long. Now he expects to fix his mistakes by marrying you to a man that would rather beat such beauty out of you. No, I won't leave you…I am going to fix this."

I pulled away from him "What are you going to do?"

He smiled slightly and moved my hair back away from my face once more "For right now I am going to make you forget that this night ever happened. You're going to spend the night with me."

My brow furrowed in confusion and Loki held my gaze or a couple seconds, his eyes grazing over me "You have become beautiful as you have grown." He pressed his lips to my wrist and kissed the bruise on my forearm, it was tender, sweet. "Are you sure that you want to be this close to me…since I am purely evil." I asked as his mouth trailed up my forearm to the crook of my elbow

His eyes sparked with anger slightly and he lifted his head from my arm "You are no more evil than I. Before you think it, you are not a monster either." He touched the side of my neck "tell me what you want me to do." He whispered

I looked at him

 _Tell him. Take the pain away_

I cursed at that voice in the back of my head but the tears were starting to well up again in my eyes "Take the pain away."

He moved his face to mine and pulled me into a kiss that sent sparks into my brain. He tangled his fingers in my hair and pulled me into him. I touched his chest to feel his heart beating faster. I needed him to save me, just for tonight. He pulled away from my mouth and gently kissed my neck and my collar bone. Bending in front of me to kiss a trail down my chest "Lay back on the bed my darling."

The wave of panic raised up in my body and I looked at him "Loki…I can't…" The fear that I would be married to another man and my fidelities were to stay with Loki…the title of the Goddess of Fidelity would be stripped of me. I was already crossing that line anyway.

"I am not going to…those are not my intentions. Not tonight." He lightly pushed me "lay back sweetheart. My righteous one."

I did as he commanded and lay back on the bed. He rolled up with me and hovered over me for a moment "I am going to heal your bruises…if I see any more of them on you, I will kill him."

I nodded as he sat next to me and lifted my forearm to his mouth one more time to place a kiss on the bruises before setting a hand on my arm and a warm glow. He continued, kissing the bruises before healing them entirely. I feared the ones on my hips would be harder to heal _You can always tell him to go lower._

'Shut up.' I thought 'no one asked you.'

He kissed my hip gently "This might hurt a little more…I don't wish to do that."

I shook my head and closed my eyes. His hands touched my hips and sure enough it was painful to take away and I gasped. "Are you alright?"

The tears were starting to roll down my cheeks and he kissed them away "I am sorry."

I shook my head again "It isn't your fault…you're not the one that did this to me."

He pulled himself up to me and lay down on his side. Pulling me close to him and kissing my forehead. "He isn't going to hurt you again." My head rested against his beating heart.

I took a deep breath to keep my crying shallow and he hushed me "Sleep. Close your eyes and rest. I let his heart beat send me into a deep sleep.

 _He cares for you…You and I both can see that, you're not blind_

'Neither are you.' I said to Angrboda "What do you want from me?"

" _For us to join together…become one"_

"You really think that I am going to join together with the evil part of me. What do I look like…Yin and Yang?"

 _You are week, Sigyn, Instead of fighting and plunging that stake through Odin's heart, you embedded it in your wall. What fear did that arise in the all father?_

I don't want him to fear me…I want him to understand that I am not to be messed with

 _Then let's think of it this way…if we do join forces, then you will be able to show him that we are not to be messed with_

I sighed

 _You will be able to have Loki…_

"Let me handle it and you back off!" I growled

 _You will come to me._

I woke up the next morning to hear the knocking on the door. I saw that Loki was still holding onto me when we were woken up. I let him up and he went to the door. The magic seal was broken and Frigga walked into the room "I had a feeling that this was where you would go." She said simply. This is not the first time that she had seen me on Loki's room, during my childhood if I ever had a nightmare, I would go to Loki's room and sleep there. She had always assumed that Odin would allow Loki and I would marry. She looked at Loki "Did she tell you what happened?"

Loki nodded "She told me everything, Mother. She isn't going to marry him! I won't allow it."

Frigga nodded "I had a feeling that this would happen. Cayna, can you excuse Loki and I for a moment? Please."

I looked at Frigga and saw a glimmer in her eyes. She was planning something. I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me. "Well, good morning Sister." I saw Thor behind me and smiled "Hello Thor."

"Heading to breakfast."

I nodded "Yes. Would you be so kind as to escort me to breakfast?"

"Of course." He took my arm and walked with me. I would change into a dress later this morning. I had to go to a court meeting this morning. The only problem with being adopted into royalty, I had to go to court and listen to the problems of the court. Most of the time I wasn't allowed to make a decision, Frigga and I were there for a pretty face. Thor and I joked on that many times "Maybe you should twirl your hammer and make sure that our hair blows perfectly and the men can drool."

The doors to the dining room opened and I stood in fear as I saw who was at the table next to Odin "Look has joined us for breakfast." Theoric stood and looked at me with a smile "Good morning, Milady."


	5. Chapter 4

I shifted uncomfortably next to Thor, who was sticking close to me. After seeing what happened to me, he had made sure that he was going to protect me. Sure enough…he didn't like Odin's choice for my marriage either. Thor gripped my hand a little tighter for protection "Very interesting to see you this morning Theoric. I thought after the drink you had last night, you would be sleeping well."

Frigga and Loki appeared a moment after Thor and I appeared and I watched them Stiffen. Odin didn't seem to notice "I have invited Theoric to join us, so that Cayna can get used to her new groom."

 _I hope both of them choke_

For once I agreed with Angrboda. I clenched my fists at the thought but Thor touched my hand to let me release. Frigga took her seat at the other end of the table, glaring at her husband for a moment "Cayna, you and I will be looking at the material for your wedding dress today. Since my husband has taken it upon himself to marry you off so soon."

I nodded warily and Loki tried to give me an assuring nod. I was too nervous to say anything. "Cayna, why don't you take a seat next to Theoric. So that we may bask in your glorious intrigue."

I slowly made my way over to side next to him. Loki and Thor sat on the other side. Loki in front of me, and Thor in front of Theoric. "How did you sleep milady?" Theoric asked with a fake sweetness that a snake would have.

"Peaceful. Better than I have in a while." I stated, looking at Loki, who in turn smiled "Well, I hope that you will find peace when you sleep, little one." Loki replied. Theoric glared at him "I am sure that she will when she finds comfort in my arms."

He reached over and squeezed my hand, harder than meant and I let out a gasp, but he kept me forced at the table. Odin didn't seem to catch it. Loki and Thor sat forward and Frigga stopped them "Loki, why don't you take Theoric out later today? Give him a tour of the gaurdens he will soon call home?"

Loki looked at her "What a wonderful idea. Since you and Cayna will be busy with the wedding arrangements, I believe it would be a good idea to meet my new brother-in-law."

While we both never saw each other as brother an sister; I felt protected in Loki's words I sat back and sighed "Well, why don't we all enjoy our breakfast and then we will get to the wedding plans."

Though Loki wouldn't have any of it "We also get a chance to see what a burly man he is."

"You seemed threatened Prince Loki." Theoric said with a sneer

"Certainly not, I was just stating; with your size and stature that you can take any man out in combat. Isn't that right Thor?"

Thor nodded, angered "Maybe I will go with you today."

"No. You will be assisting me, since you are the one who will become king." Odin stated and Loki seemed to let out a breath of relief "Yes, brother, I think it would be best if Just Theoric and I take a walk together."

"Why take such interest?" Theoric asked

"Let's just say that I am a people person."

Though there was something in his eyes that I couldn't see. Something that Loki hadn't shown me much. I looked at my goblet and took a swig of water and stayed quiet through breakfast. Trying to read the man that I had just spend the night with.

Frigga took me as soon as breakfast was over and walked me out of the room "We will be meeting in my chambers, that way you and I can have a talk of being the perfect wife." She said before we both bowed to Odin. Frigga held my shoulder and said "Come with me little one, we need to talk."

We walked to her chambers and sealed the door shut "Loki told me everything that happened? Why did you not say anything?" She demanded, I never saw my adopted mother angry before…not until today."

"I know that Odin's word is final…what good would it have done?"

"Daughter, trust me. You will not marry him."

"But…"

"No. We have a plan…and you will trust Loki and I. Now…loki healed all of your bruises correct?"

I nodded "He missed one on my back, but I was too upset for him to fix that one."

She turned me around and touched my back "One of these days I am going to be too old for this."

"Never," I argued "Yu are always going to be young and beautiful."

She smiled and kissed my forehead "Sweet girl, your about as mischievous as Loki."

I grinned "I had a good teacher."

She laughed "well, I have been saving this dress for a long time, for the day that you were to get married. I lied when I said we would be picking out material. Come with me."

I followed her to another room where she took a long white dress out of a small wardrobe. "Since I consider you to be my daughter, I had this dress made for you on your hundredth names day."

She unfolded the dress to show me the small diamonds that were sewn into the dress, it as silk, with a lace overlay the lace sleeves covered my arms and draped down to the floor. The dress was floor length and the lace drug about three feet behind me. The back went up to the back of my neck and went delicately about the shoulders. If I had to put this dress on myself, I would have torn it. I was in awe of this dress. I walked over and hugged Frigga, "Thank you so much for such a beautiful dress!" The sadness over took me as I had hoped that my wedding would be happy occasion. Instead I was going to have to be marrying a man that wanted the breed the monster out of me, and beat Angrboda out of me "I can't marry him Mother." I stated with tears streaming down my face. He promises to breed the evil out of me. He grabbed me so hard that there were bruises. If I marry him, Angrboda will appear, and I won't be able to control it. I cant…"

"And you won't. You will just have to trust me, I promise you, I won't do this to you." she kissed my forehead. The thought came across me "Is there any way to get her out of me?"

Frigga looked at me for a moment "I don't know darling. If there was it is far beyond my power. Even Eir doenst know. We have tried, it only caused you pain."

 _I remembered that moment. Eir and Frigga had surrounded me as I laid out on a table. Odin was in the corner of the room. I cried in pain as the electricity shot through my body, trying to draw her out, Angrboda clung to my nerves and my spine, twisting me and tearing at me, letting my six year old body burn and felt like it was on fire. Odin Yelled again, telling Eir to get it out "She will become a monster if you don't."_

 _"_ _Don't say that about her!" Frigga growled. "She will be loved, no matter what you think! Whether I have to seal the thing inside of her." Frigga was holding onto me now, petting my hair and trying to calm me. Listening to me as I begged her not to shoot the fire into my body. Eir tried to settle me, but I was terrified of her._

 _"_ _She is something different than anyone knows in this realm. You can't control her, she will lose it someday._

 _"_ _Then we will take care of it then!" Frigga hissed "You wont hurt that little girl."_

I looked at Frigga, she was still the same woman that she always was, so loving. She truly was like a mother to me. I kissed her cheek and nodded "I trust you, mother."

Even Angrboda was silent.

Frigga sat me down and smiled "You know, I used to watch you and Loki play as children, you two were and are so close. I always expected that Odin would allow the two of you to marry. I secretly hoped for it. He cares about you Cayna. You must understand."

I looked at her "I care about him."

She nodded.

The door opened and Odin, with Thor trailing behind, walked in. Odin smiled "Well, there you two are. I take it you showed her the dress."

"I did. She loves it."

Odin nodded "Cayna, can you excuse your mother and I for a moment. Thor, take her for a walk in the gardens."

"Yes father."

Thor took my arm and he escorted me to the guardians, one of my favorite places to go. The most peaceful, he held to me for a moment "You know we will protect you from fathers choice. We each saw what Theoric is capable of. We won't allow it to happen."

"How did the whole family choose to go against the Allfather like this?" I groaned.

"Thor…Lady Cayna."

I heard a firmiliar female voice and smiled "Hello Lady Sif. Where are the warriors three?"

"I have no idea and I don't want to know."

I knew that Sif had a secret crush on Thor, I encouraged it more than what I think anyone realized. "Thor, why don't you take a walk with Lasy Sif for a while. I think I prefer to enjoy the tranquility on my own."

"Are you sure?" Thor asked and I nodded in reply. The two of them walked away and I took a seat on the bench, running a hand through my hair and sighing. I looked into the sky and took a breath. _Let me through, just for a while_

I waved my hand and allowed her through. Angrboda stood next to me and sighed with frustration " _We need to think of something."_

"You heard what Frigga said."

 _Your mother has an idea that doesn't involve Theorics entrails are based all over that statue of your adopted father._

I sighed and waved my hand in dismissal. "As sweet of a sentiment I feel that is, I think we can come up with something a bit more….calm."

 _So you agree that killing him is a god idea…My, I have a better influence you than I thought."_

"I am starting to lean towards it. This man is abusive, he wishes to take a strong part of me, or worse, kill all of us, which means unleashing you, or killing both of us. I think even we can agree that it's a bad idea for both of those things to occur."

She smiled at me _What are you thinking? Killing him after you consummate the marriage?_

I snorted "Again, a sweet sentiment, I would get whatever he has…which isnt much considering that I was raised in the palace."

 _You could let me do it, then you wouldn't be ruined of all of your innocence."_

I glared at her "something tells me that is a really bad idea."

"There you are!"

I turned around to see Loki, and waved Angrboda away quickly back into smoke. Loki was standing in front of me with a smile pasted on his face I gave him a confused look and he looked down at the ground "I was hoping you would be a little happier to see me."

"I thought you were with my fiancé." The last word left venome in my veins and he shook his head "We had our talk, agreed to disagree and then went on when our lives."

He was hiding something "Loki, what did you do?"

He placed his hands on my shoulders, giving me a tender kiss on the head "Lets just say that I made sure he will never hurt you again."

I looked at him but didn't reply. He grinned "Worry not, little one. I think I have it covered."

"What did you do? Kill him and your going to marry me instead." I asked as he took my arm and began walking me through the gardens. He laughed a little bit "You will have to find out in a couple of days when you are getting married."

"Loki, I am starting to despise the idea of surprises."

"I think you might like this one." He said kissing my temple "Now, come along little one, let's go to the library."

"Now you are talking correctly."


	6. Chapter 5

Shadows and Light Chapter 5

I wrung my hand and I tried not to break into tears, today was my wedding day, it was supposed to be the happiest day of my life, instead, I was not. I was terrified. The worse part about the whole thing was that I was going to be dealing with it alone. Thor had been called away to Valhalla and Loki had gone missing shortly after our talk in the gardens, the only good side to the whole thing was, I hadn't seen Theoric in that time either."Can't you send another party out to look for him? Or at least we can wait until Thor and Loki return?" I swated at the maidens hand as she continued to work on my hair. She stepped backwards to dodge my hand, then began tugging on my dark locks again. I glared at her, frustrated.

Frigga was thinking the same thing that I was but she shook her head "I am sorry honey, I tried to convince Odin, but he wouldn't have it."

I sighed and rubbed my temples "And what of me? Does he not care that I want my brothers here?"

She tried to calm me "They may show up at the last minute. You never know."

"The only hope I have is that the Groom doesn't show at all." I said, leaning my forehead against the mirror. Frigga knew my pain.

I put my hands up to cover my eyes and I nodded "I really don't want to do this."

"I know darling."

Over the last couple of days Frigga had been fighting with Odin to stop the marriage, demanding to allow me to chose who I wish to marry. He refused each time, saying that my duty as the adopted daughter was to be regal, and marry someone with a high standing. When Frigga suggest that I marry either Loki, or even Thor. Odin refused again, arguing that the evil inside of me would encourage both them. "I can see that its already beginning to encourage her."

I would hide in Loki's chambers, while that was usually the first place anyone looked for me, I found comfort there in the darkness of his rooms. _It isnt too late, you can still try and kill him. You don't need Loki to do it_

 _'_ yes because that is how I came t be known as the goddess of fidelity.' I thought

A knock on the door caused me to shake suddenly. Frigga opened the door and smiled "Hello Arah."

"A gift from the groom." She said handing me a box. Inside was a circular pedent with green jewels on it within swirls "All of eternity." I said, though something about it caused me to furrow my brows "What is it sweetheart?"

I looked at Frigga "I oddly don't see THeoric giving me something like this? He doesn't seem the kind…No This would be more of something…"My words trailed off

"Would you like me to put it n for you sweetheart?" Frigga asked her words kind, sweet,

"Hmm? Oh…yes, please." I stated letting the cold metal touch my skin. My eyes looked at it gleam in the mirror and I moved a piece of hair out of my face. "What time is it?" I asked

"Almost time." Frigga replied

My heart was pounding at the sound of the harps, I walked alone with the feeling of abandonment, and the thought that I was truly alone. My dress flowed behind me the flowers in my hair smelled lovely, I loved beautiful, but I felt horrible. In front of my Adopted mother, my friends, and my Adopted father, I stood in glory. Odin smiled when he saw me and I saw him, and Theoric in the front of the throne room, I sneered slightly when I saw Theoric. Unhappy at the situation.

As I arrived, Theoric offered me his hand and I took it to be assisted to stand up in front with him. Odin looked down at the two of us "All of Asgard has come to see these two, stand together as Husband, wife and consorts under the throne. Together, you two shall be comrades, warriors, and loves, fighting together, and serving together, as loyalties have taught you. I ask you now Theoric, Do you take my daughter, Sigyn Arcayna Cainson, as such, your comrade, your warrior, your lover, and as the goddess of fidelity for the rest of your years."

"I Swear." Theoric stated, looking at me

"Do you, Sigyn Arcayna Cainson. Take Theoric as such, your comrade your worrior, your lover as your consort and your partner, for the rest of our days?"

I was about to say no, but the look that Odin gave me told me that if I didn't want to spend my honeymoon in the dungeons, I would have to say it. I turned and looked at Theoric, and something, I had noticed, had changed. Theoric's usual dark eyes had turned pale…bluish green that I had recognized in someone elses face, I had seen them so many times before to know that these eyes did not belong to Theoric, they belonged in the body of….

"Loki." I whispered

"Cayna!" Odin snapped

I blinked "I swear." I said quietly…too involved at looking into the bluish green tint to say it any louder. Theoric took hold of my hand and we held them together. Odin wrapped his cape around our hands, joining us together "I as All father, see these two, as consorts in the nine realms. Together they be joined as husband and wife."

As Odin did his final speech I watched the green smoke encircle Theoric, and he changed into the man that I knew. I smiled as the crowds of people gasped, and even Odin was left speechless. I beamed at the fact that I had been saved by my dearest friend, Loki, had come to my rescue.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Odin roared

Loki grinned "Just a bit of fun really."

I turned and looked at Frigga who was sitting there calm…She had been in on it the whole time. She was going to find a way to make sure that I not marry Theoric…but that I marry Loki instead. Angrboda chuckled in the back of my head _and she called us mischevious._

Loki looked at me and smiled, pulling me in to kiss him to seal out union. The look on Odin's face told us one thing and one thing only…

Every single one of us, were going to be in trouble

"How dare you disobey me, you're family, and the court; by believing that you could get away with such things!"Odin paced back and forth in anger, throwing fingers and showing us his booming voice.

Loki and I stood next to each other. The throne room had since been emptied, there would be no festivities for a wedding, just Loki, Me, Frigga, and Odin. If, of course, Odin didn't take it upon himself to execute us first. "This is not the worst thing I have done." Loki argued calmly "If anything, this should not have surprised you."

He had a point. Odin, however, wasn't having any of it "You believe that this will save you?! Think again!"

"If you annulled the marriage it will cause you embarrassment and you will be the laughing stock of the court!" Frigga said

"And you are not out of the woods either wife! Don't think that I didn't realize you had an idea to do this. Where do you think Loki got it?"

He also had a point. I thought, Loki was too involved in tugging at my dress to really pay close attention to what they had to say. I was too busy trying not to show my utmost happiness.

"Like you are so innocent of trickery." She mocked.

Loki leaned into me and kissed my temple, smiling against my ear, while the two of them were fighting "How did I do to save you?"

"You saved me the better part of misery." I whispered "Though I believe that you sent me to the gallows."

He grinned "I doubt that, very much." He pulled from me "Have I told you that you look beautiful yet?"

"Not yet."

"And you two!"

Loki and I both looked at Odin and he glared at the two of us "I married Theoric and Cayna together… whether he was here or not, I demand that you go and retrieve him!."

"Well that is impossible to do seeing as though he is dead."

I looked up at Loki with some concern "Don't look at me like that, Love, I didn't do it. Believe it or not we both got into some trouble and he was killed by something else."

I wasn't sure that I believed him, but I wasn't going to press it, instead I was just happy that the abuser was dead. Odin glared down at Loki and he knew that the prince was winning. I looked at Odin and knew that it was my turn to defend us "Odin, you made me the goddess of Fidelity for a reason did you not?"

Loki had hold of my arms for protection, but Odin didn't make a move. I stepped forward, trying hard not to show how terrified I was "You made me to be loving, to be faithful to anyone, any person, cause of believe. To demonstrate my loyalty…You married me to Loki, whether you see it or not, I am afraid that even if you were to annul our marriage, my loyalties, and my fidelity….will forever lie with him. I you banish us…I will follow, if you execute us, I will die with him."

Loki wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me on the temple "What a fidelious creature you have created, even with her frost giant heritage."

I stiffened but he let me know to relax. "If you excuse me, father, mother, I have a honeymoon to go on and I don't want to keep my bride waiting to consummate our marriage."

I blushed but he took hold of my arm and tugged me out the door, before I could say anything, he lightly pushed me up against one of the columns and kissed me deeply, I allowed it. I was, after all. His wife. He hiked up my leg and held me to him. I couldn't help but smile against him as he kissed me and touched my skin. He pulled away for air and looked down at me "I tricked a whole kingdom into believing that you married another. I…my dear, believe that you owe me one." He said

I grinned at him and a small purr rose from deep within my throat "How shall I make it up to you my prince."

He smirked and licked his bottom lip "I think I can come up with a couple of ideas."

His room eliminated to show that my belongings had been moved there. I laughed "I was beginning to wonder where all of my things were going."

He chuckled "well you can't be in your bed…now that we have a union." He kissed the back of my neck and moved the hair out of the way. "How shall I take this dress off of you, my dear?"

I felt the buttons of the back of the dress slowly lift away, one by one and I looked over my shoulder "Such delicacies of this dress. It would be a shame if it were to get torn, wouldn't you agree?"

I gave him a bored look as he kissed my shoulder and ran his fingers down my arm to my hand. I spread my fingers for his but he didn't take hold of them, instead, he places his hand on my abdomen and held me in place against him, causing me to lose my breath. Finally he reached the last button and slowly slid the dress off my shoulders and let it pool unto the floor. He turned me to him and lifted my chin "Such a unique beauty." My eyes gazed over his. He leaned in close to me and I felt his breath on my face. He kissed me lightly on the lips, so light that I barely felt it. Then he said something that caused me to stop in my tracks, my half naked form chilled "Let me see the other side of you."

I suddenly pulled back to look at him "What did you just say?"

I pulled away from his touch and stood back. When he went to touch me again I held my hand out to distance him "Is that…is that the only reason that you did all of this?"

He didn't reply, "You didn't save me from Theoric did you? Not for me…you did this to see what I was…"

"Cayna, that isn't…"

"It is! You wanted to see what the other part of me was, what mind of monster I am…."

"I told you that you are no more monster than I."

I snorted "Well then that shows us what we both are then. A frost giantess married to a prince of lies…I should have known."

"You know nothing!" He suddenly snapped, causing me to shiver in fear. He looked down at the floor and sighed, he wasn't going to win this one. "Believe me or not I saved you from him. He wasn't going to stayed married to you…He was going to kill you."

"And you know this how?"

"I spoke to him…Cayna I wasn't going to let him harm you. I do care for you…." I glared at him for a moment as he continued "I would have killed him myself if it wasn't for the creature that killed him."

I looked down at the floor "But yet you still want to see Angrboda…you want to see the other part of me…" He didn't reply "I think I better go to the library…I have some…research that I have to do."

He gave me a confused look and I sneered "You want to see the monster within me…fine…I need to find a way for her to become part of me, but remember, dear husband…you asked for this."

I burst from the room and walked down the hallway toward the library, _Were you serious back there?"_

'If he wants to see it, I am bound by fidelity to show him….but that doesn't mean that you and I are one…I will still have control."

 _So your going to find a way to bring me forth and still have control?_

'If I can.' I thought

 _You can still go back and consummate your marriage…I am sure that he is patient._

'He may be…but so am I. I will leave him to brood for a few days...leave him hanging on a thread.'

 _Just dont wait too long darling...you know how men are_

'I expect that Loki will find someone if he wants someone to bed...It wouldn't be the first time I have seen him bed another...that will just drive us more this time...dont you agree?'

I heard the smile in her voice _I must be having more of an influence on you than I figured._


End file.
